A Debt to the Heart
by EmerarudoFaia
Summary: InuKag MirSan SessKag and maybe other couples later. Sango and Kagome are best friends back in Medival Japan where warlords ruled the country. InuYasha, on the other hand, is the son of the emperor's righthand general and when the warlords of the southern


Amy: Hello! This is my first fanfic that I'm actually going to try to finish, I guess. Flames welcome. Any comments would be good. I'm going to delete my other story. So yeah. Also, this story is supposed to be in Japan, but since I'm not Japanese, I don't know any customs so I'm going to have to base it mainly on Chinese stuff and the stuff I've seen in movies. So sorry! Well, on to the Disclaimer and other stuff!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Co. or ANYTHING that has to do with it… even though I wish my parents would let me buy the movies… or mangas… Okay, onto the next thing…

Dedications: This story is dedicated to JadeStarDragon because she's moving and we'll all dreadfully miss her. waving goodbye Also dedicated to Sapphiresprite because she was sick for a long time. huggles And, a BIG thanks to WaterTrainer cuz she gave me a lot of tips! Oh, this story is also dedicated to here. Be sure to read their stories!

Other: I **DO**, however, claim rights for Hisui, which means Jade in Japanese, who is, as you will find out, Kohaku and Sango's guardian. I have no idea whether I'm going to have her appear in the story a lot or not very much so... Anyways, the story.

* * *

"Argh!" I groaned. "Five more minutes!" 

"Come on, Kagome," soothed the gentle voice. "Time to wake up. Remember, today is a _very_ important day…" Something shook me.

"Fine! I'm getting up…" Rubbing my eyes, I blinked a few times before I could focus. "Huh?" Okaasan has disappeared. Hmm… Ah, well. I guess I'll have to do this myself before I go down…

I quickly put on a green kimono with pink sakura blossoms embroidered delicately on the soft silk. Methodically brushing my hair with one hand, I picked up a jade dragon hair ornament with the other. Finally winding my jet-black hair into a messy bun (I'm not good with this fashion thing, okay?), I tied it with a green ribbon and inserted the dragon. Done, I peered at myself in the brass mirror. "Hmm, not bad…"

I slipped on my sandals and exited the room…

* * *

"Keh! Get off of me!" That girl was really getting on my nerves. Ever since Dad let Sesshomaru bring that annoying blob of hyperness into the house as a servant, she's been pulling my ears, jumping on me, banging my head to get me up, and that sort of thing. And to make it worse, she was really hyper today because it was the matchmaker day. I mean, it's just a stupid, stupid thing where all the girls of age fifteen get pampered and dressed up like a doll, then get shipped off to the matchmakers where they are tested and matched with some other mortal. All she wants to do is watch them get dressed up and everything. Keh, girls are so silly. Especially the humans. 

"Oh, crap!" I suddenly realized what this meant. If it's-"

"Doggy ears! It's not good to say bad words!" I got cut off by that girl again. I think her name is, uh, Pin or something. Keh, like I care! "Fluffy-sama said so!" she continued. Fluffy-sama eh? Ha, I could get him for that for _years_ to come.

"Thanks for the tip," I answered in my sweetest voice. "NOW, SCRAM!" She giggled and then skipped out the door. Keh, stupid girls.

Uh, where was I? Oh, yeah. If it's matchmaker day, it means that stupid monk, Miroku, will be on the prowl again. It's happened for the last eight or so yeah. It's supposedly up to me, 'cause I'm the general's son, to keep him doing that… but since he's helped me a bit in the past, I guess I can forgive him _sometimes_…

Heh, that reminds me, it's supposed to be starting about now… hmmm…

* * *

Today was going to be the most productive day of my life! I could just spin around with joy! But, being a man of Buddha, I cannot do so. Today, for those young women out there to know, is matchmaker day. The day when all the pretty girls become even prettier! And guess what? I'm an eligible bachelor! I had my matchmaking day last month. I think I got a good score. The prospects are looking very good today; I think I'll take a tour of the village. 

I was just going to exit the door when something pounced on me with a red blur. "You aren't going any where!" the red thing sneered.

"InuYasha, get off of me!" my yelled muffled.

"Keh, but you're staying here." He relented, finally getting off of me.

"Ah, you're heavy." I groaned, rubbing my head as I got up. "How can you be so fit, yet so heavy?"

"Are you insulting me!" came the angry reply.

"Figured you'd say that." I said calmly. "Ah, you're so predictable InuYasha. No wonder Sesshomaru picks on you so much."

At this, InuYasha's face brightened. "Heh. You know that girl Sesshomaru's got?"

"Uh huh…" I perked up at the mention of a female.

"Well, she calls Sesshomaru Fl-" At this he started laughing. No, not laughing, more like cracking up on the ground. It wasn't his usual snicker or sneer.

"Uh, InuYasha, are you feeling alright?" I inquired. He was still rolling around on the ground. "Well, uh, if you're busy, I guess I'll just go now…"

I slipped away. Ha. That was too easy. InuYasha is getting weaker as the day goes on. I found myself wearing a smirk that would have matched InuYasha's (if he weren't rolling around in my courtyard). Well, these things do rub off…

* * *

Kagome have come over right after breakfast. I thought she would never get here. 

"What took you so long?"

"Breakfast was… uh… well, the usual…"

I giggled. "What youkai was your Gramps trying to enlighten you about this time?" She giggled with me.

"Oh, some random inu youkai…" She tried to stifle the laughter that would soon burst.

"Do we _know_ this youkai?" I murmured, trying not to crack a smile that would lead to my doom. She nodded. I grinned. Soon we were toppled over on the floor, rolling with laughter. (A/N: People in this chapter sure like to laugh, don't they?)

We all knew that Kagome's grandfather loved to talk about the youkai and hanyou of this land. The only inu youkais around were the general and his son. His other son was a hanyou, so I wouldn't count him as the main object of Grandpa Higurashi's tales. They were often farfetched and _very _amusing.

After what seemed like eternity, but was actually a few minutes, my brother, Kohaku, came upon us. "Um, aren't you guys supposed to be in town now?" he inquired with what was a mix between an anxious expression and a taunt. I finally got up, extending a hand to Kagome.

"Oh, gosh, I think we need to hurry. Kohaku, go over to Kagome's house while I'm gone, okay?" He lightened up.

"Sure thing, aneue. I was going to over there anyways… but…" He slipped out of the door before I registered what he said. Something tugged at my sleeve.

"Come on, Sango, let's hurry before we're too late!" I nodded as she pulled me out of the room.

-----In Town-----

As we entered town, I noticed that almost all the other girls were doing their hair already. The closer we got to the matchmaker's home, the more crowded and noisy it became. Soon, Kagome and I were separated. I was pulled one way by my "legal guardian." She was an old lady named Hisui. Even though she was old, she had a firm grip and a _very _strong will. Her callused hand grasped my wrist tightly as her small, frail-looking body weaved through the crowd.

Pulling me towards one of the buildings which held all the people who were to prepare me, she warned me with her gentle, soft voice, "Now, child, remember that you must not move or fidget as they dress you. It could be the biggest mistake of your life!" I looked up at the brown building that was coming closer at every moment.

The second Hisui pushed me through the doors; another lady grabbed me and immediately pushed me behind some curtains. There, she stripped me and pushed me into the tub. I doubt Kagome was getting any better treatment.

I was pulled away from Sango by my mom. She was gesturing, talking, and skillfully weaving through the crowds with her trademark enthusiasm. "OH! Kagome! Today is going to be the BEST day of your life! You'll finally get to know who your husband! Remember to make me lots of grandbabies!"

"Mom, I don't even know who the heck he is!"

"I know, just saying…" Just as she said that a red shape was falling from the sky.

"Get out of the way, wench!" the thing bellowed. It was a male.

"Oh, my God! GET OFF OF ME AND I AM _NOT_ A WENCH! You _BASTARD_!" I practically screamed in his ear. You see, he had crashed into me, cutting me off from my mom, who seemed very amused at us.

"Keh! Get out of my business, wench!" He leapt up and began hopping over the heads of the people.

"I AM NOT A WENCH!" I yelled after him. I guess we were causing quite a spectacle because my mom just extended a hand and pulled me up.

"Come on now, we mustn't be late. Ah, here we are." She pulled to a stop in front of a tan building with a piece of bright cloth as a door. "Now, Kagome, you get ready… I have to go get a few things, alright?" Before I could answer she had somehow gotten me though the doors.

I glanced around when I saw this elderly old women wobbling towards me. "Konnichi wa," I bowed.

"Yes, yes. Now hurry up and get into that bath," she mumbled. "I'll be right back." She had pointed behind a few curtains. I pushed aside the one curtain acting as a door and stepped inside. The air was damp with steam originating from a small tub which was what the old woman had mentioned.

"What are you still doing undressed?" The old, rickety voice caught me by surprise. I turned around and she immediately stripped me and shoved me into the tub. That woke me up. Even though the air was steamy, the water was as cold was a cold as ice. Or, at least I thought it was.

"Ah, it's so cold!" I stuttered through my clenched teeth.

"Hmmph! It's your fault for being late. Now I have to work extra fast to get you done with this whole thing in time. Oh, kami, why can't the girls of the present be as well-behaved and punctual as we once were?"

"Hey! It wa-" I was submerged under the water. When I had come to the surface, the old lady was scrubbing fiercely at my head.

"At least you have smooth enough hair, it won't take as long. Now, girl, behave a little better and maybe we'll finish sooner and get this done with!" She scrubbed extra hard on the left side of my head. "And then I can go take a nap…" she mumbled under her breath. Oh, kami, I hope Sango has better care than _this_.

* * *

When I had finally gotten to my senses instead of rolling around on that hentai's center plaza, I stormed out of the door looking for that guy. This is what I hate about that man, always trying to slip past me. Keh. I jumped up onto a tan roof. (A/N: Remember! Kagome's building is tan! ) 

Aha! I spotted him! That stupid monk was following a girl who was being pulled along by an old woman. I jumped off the roof and crashed into this stupid girl who was going as slow as ever. "GET OUT OF THE WAY, WENCH!" I yelled; both in my head and out loud.

"Oh, my God! GET OFF OF ME AND I AM _NOT_ A WENCH! You _BASTARD_!" she screamed into my delicate ears. I winced, but I couldn't bow down to someone like her!

"Keh! Get out of my business, wench!" I yelled back as I got up as quickly as I can. Heh, stupid mortal. I hopped over the head of the villagers who had stopped to look at us.

I heard "I AM NOT A WENCH!" in the background, but it was just the girl, again. Heh, they're so stupid!

I spotted the hentai again. He was peering in the window of a pinkish building. Hmph, should have known. I stalked up behind him and bonked him over the head. Huh, baka.

I towed him over my back as I made my way back to our palace by roof. After I landed on the ground, my _half_­-brother, Sesshomaru, surprised me with his usual monotone voice. "Come, InuYasha, father has some important news that you are to know. "

"Keh. What is it?" I asked as I dropped Miroku to the ground, but when I looked up, he was already up the steps and walking towards father's chambers.

"Uunnnnhh…" I looked down to see the baka groaning as he got up, rubbing his head. He smiled as best as he could when he saw me. "Ahahaha… Hi InuYasha… How are you today? Hehe…"

I smirked. He was lucky I had to see my father. "Keh, you hentai. You're lucky that the general has some news…" I called for a guard to take him back home. Then, I walked up the steps, through the doorway, into my father's chambers.

"InuYasha!" a booming voice called. "Sit down, my boy! Now that both of you are here, I have some important matters to discuss. The emperor has received some news and we all have to leave immediately…"

* * *

Amy: Okay… So I'm going to stop there. Sorry. I've got this really big writers block right now… School's going to be starting soon so I hope to get another chappie up by then. And JadeStarDragon is moving on Monday. sniff Bye! 


End file.
